


Rainy Day

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [11]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Jamie comforts the Doctor (who is not sulking thank you!) during a rainy day that has trapped them indoors.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/gifts).



> A pleasure to write a sweet fic for these two.

“Och, will ye quit sulking,” Jamie found the Doctor, once again, staring out into the rain soaked night.

The Doctor quickly turned away from the window, “I am not sulking!”

With a roll of his eyes, Jamie crossed the room, “aye,” he sat next to the Doctor with a little oomph, “ye are.” He glanced over his shoulder then back to the other, “starin’ at it won’ make the rain go away any sooner.”

“I’m well aware of that,” the Doctor harrumphed and sank further into his seat, crossing his arms.

Jamie chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Ye,” Jamie leaned over to kiss the wee man’s temple, “ye’re adorable when ye pout.” Before the Doctor could deny the very obvious pout, “here,” he passed over a thermos.

For a moment, the Doctor merely looked at it before finally unscrewing the cap and taking a sniff, “oh thank you Jamie! How did you manage to find hot chocolate here?”

Jamie shrugged, “I have my ways.” He’d found some tucked away in the TARDIS kitchen and stored it in his sporran. It’d been in there for several days, almost forgotten until now, “Sorry there weren’t any mugs in there,” he indicated the kitchen through the doorway he came through.

The Doctor leaned against his shoulder just a bit “Perfectly alright. Not as if either of us has cooties.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” the Doctor waved him off good naturedly and tipped the container against his lips, “mmm,” he moaned in delight, closing his eyes, holding the liquid in his mouth a moment, before swallowing with a, “delicious.”

Jamie was tempted to say how it was just the instant powder and some hot water he boiled, but seeing the Doctor smile, even just a little, when he had been so grumpy held his tongue.

He accepted the thermos when it was passed to him and said, “I know ye’r disappointed that we couldn’ go out today,” Jamie wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, feeling the Doctor shift his weight so he could settle more comfortably against his side, head resting against his chest.

The Doctor fidgeted with one of his hands, toying with imaginary lint on Jamie’s kilt and mumbled, “I was going to take you somewhere very nice.”

Jamie kissed the top of the Doctor’s head, “this is nice, right here. Just us. Not in the TARDIS, not being hunted by beasties or mad men. Just us with nothing but nature around us.” He looked around the little cabin. A tiny, ramshackle, wooden structure not all dissimilar to the kind of buildings Jamie lived in back home. In the corner a bucket collected water from a leak (he’d have to remember to check on it and empty it) and in the fire place a weak blaze burned. There were fishing tools, hunting tools, and lanterns made of plastic with what the Doctor called LED lights inside, but they were modelled after the types Jamie would have used.

It felt, not quite but close enough, to home. Just for a little while, he could imagine himself curled under a fur with the Doctor against him, listening to the rain, the scent of meat cooking in a pot or roasting over a much more impressive fire as they told each other stories.

The Doctor threw an arm around him, snuggling in tighter and Jamie stroked down his back.

“You’re right Jamie. This may not be what I had hoped for, but…” he nuzzled the young man’s chest, “it has it’s perks.”

Jamie smiled and got an idea, “There isn’ much tae do until the rain clears and I know that ye’r disappointed and bored. There’s nothin’ in here.”

The Doctor huffed, “and you made me leave my recorder.”

Jamie patted the Doctor’s back and gave him another kiss to placate him, “I’m sorry. But, I’ll make it up tae ye.”

“Jamie there’s no need. I’m the one that bungled this trip and,” the Doctor stopped short when Jamie coaxed him to lift his head with a finger under his chin.

Once sure the Doctor wouldn’t interrupt, Jamie leaned forward and kissed him. A sweet touch that warmed them both up. When he pulled away, he encouraged the Doctor to rest his head back where it was and continued.

“We’ll go tae that nice place tomorrow. For now…ye’re always readin’ tae me when I can’ follow the words. Now, I’m gonna tell ye a story.”

He could tell he had the Doctor’s attention, practically felt him perk up, his gloom disappainting with anticipation.

“Oh?”

“Aye, first though, let’s get more comfortable.”

With some adjustments and the location of a blanket just off the side of the sofa, soon they were both tucked under, the Doctor against Jamie’s chest, hair tickling just under his chin.

“I’m gonna tell ye stories my mother told me when I was a wee lad. If ye get scared at any time,” he teased, “I’ll be right here. Just squeeze me tighter and nothin’ will get ye.”

The Doctor chuckled and said fondly, “yes, I’ll be sure to do that.”

“How abou’ I tell ye why I never learned to swim?”

“Please do.”

“In the lochs of Scotland, a whole bunch of beasties dwell in the depths,” Jamie started out dramatically, just as his mother, just as his grandmother, just as the story tellers of his village so often did, “one of them is the kelpie.”

Jamie told the Doctor stories until the early hours of the morning. Told him of beasts, of ghosts, of fairies, of heroes and villains, until both of them fell pray to sleep.

As disappointed as the Doctor had been, Jamie thought as sleep claimed him, he couldn’t deny that _this_ was very nice.


End file.
